


Board Vision

by katyfaise



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4710683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katyfaise/pseuds/katyfaise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don’t get feelings hurt when I win.”</p>
<p>Gaby scoots forward, getting closer to the table that sits between them. </p>
<p>“Same to you, comrade.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Board Vision

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neckwear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neckwear/gifts).



It’s hot in the too small shack, the place where she and Illya have been stationed for the past three days. Solo, the well trained, handsome devil that he is, is out in the field working while she and Illya listen in through the radio. But at the moment they’re both annoyed and tired and listening to Solo entertain rich socialites in the middle of Spain is grating on both of their nerves. 

“I cannot handle this any longer,” Gaby says forcefully, pulling the headphones off of Illya.

He looks up at her in shock, eyes narrowed at her sudden action.

“We are working.”

“No. We are suffering,” Gaby continues, hands on her hips. “We are miserable and hot and worst of all, I’m bored.” 

Illya shrugs and leans back, leaving the listening equipment aside for the moment to entertain Gaby. She’s a distraction anyway, but when she’s bored it’s even worse. “What do you propose I do?”

The smile that grows on her lips makes Illya nervous - however she plans on being entertained he isn’t sure if he should be worried or not. She plants herself in front of him and without a word, sets up the chessboard that Illya always tends to bring along with him. Gaby can tell that he’s relaxing now, seeing something familiar in front of him. She glances up at Illya through her heavy lashes, a smirk on her lips. 

“Napoleon says you’re very good at this game.”

Illya nods, eyes meeting Gaby’s.

“I’m not too bad myself. There isn’t much to do when you’ve got to entertain yourself behind the iron curtain.”

“Don’t get feelings hurt when I win.”

Gaby scoots forward, getting closer to the table that sits between them. 

“Same to you, comrade.”

—

The game goes by slowly between them, the two of them making move by move and catching each other at every move. It’s a nice distraction, Gaby thinks, especially when she sees Illya’s eyebrows quirk up or his mouth twitch when she catches him in the middle of a move. He should know by now to not underestimate her, even in something as simple as chess. But she also knows Illya is used to underestimating those around him - the same way he was underestimated.

Even though she holds her own through their match, he catches her at the end with a move she didn’t see coming. There’s a smirk on his lips as he leans forward to grab her queen, but with quick fingers Gaby grabs it before he can and leans back in her seat. 

“That is mine,” he says, reaching out for the wooden piece. “Give it to me.”

Gaby shakes her head, holding it out of his reach each time he stretches for it. “It’s just a chess piece, Illya.”

“It is principle. It’s mine.”

She smirks and holds the top of the piece against her lip, a mischievous glint in her eyes. “What will you do for it?”

Illya sighs and crosses his arms, acting his usual stubborn self.

“Give me a kiss…” she begins, tapping the piece against her rosy cheek, “here.”

He seems to consider her offer and then sighs once more. Illya stands up and moves close to her. He stops to contemplate the height difference, and instead of bending down, he kneels in front of her. “You are very needy, chop shop girl.”

Illya leans forward slowly and just as he’s close enough to press his lips against her cheek, Gaby turns her head sharply. She catches his lips with hers and surges forward, deepening the kiss between them. When they break for air, Illya’s eyes are wide and there is more shock written all over his face. Gaby can only smile - she loves when she has this hold over him.

“I would kiss you without chess piece,” Illya says, his voice low. 

“Yes. But this was far more fun, wasn’t it?”


End file.
